Cuando estoy sin ti
by yess-alice
Summary: April es prima de Bella y tiene un bebe, sera ese bebe de Edward?..Porque desaparecera Edward?


**La portada de este fic pueden verla en .com/**

**Lo escribí para una persona muy importante para mi prima en una de mis cuentas de Roler Player… espero que les guste**

**Cuando estoy sin ti**

**Bella POV**

Ya hacia tres días de mi llegada a la nueva ciudad, la verdad no me apasionaba la idea de mudarme pero luego de el accidente de mi madre tomamos la decisión que me fuera a vivir con mi padre ya que ella no quería que pasara toda mi vida atada cuidando de ella, con el dolor en el alma acepte pero prometiendo que muy seguido la iría a ver.

Hoy empezaría en mi nuevo instituto, si yo Isabella Marie Swan quería pasar desapercibida pero no lo lograría, seria la novedad ya lo veía, porque después de todo, quien además de yo se iba a la ciudad mas húmeda del mundo y todavía a medio semestre?, si definitivamente solo yo.

Esa mañana me levante, me arregle un poco, tome mi desayuno y me despedí de mi padre, el me acompaño a la puerta y me dijo que me esperaba una sorpresa.

_-Tranquila Bella ya sabrás que es- me dijo mi padre el sabia que odiaba que me llamaran por mi nombre_

Al llegar a la puerta mis ojos se abrieron como platos, era el hermoso auto plateado que siempre quise, pero sabia que era difícil comprarlo no porque fuera un auto lujoso, sino todo lo contrario, era un auto pequeño y muy económico, pero yo entendía que mis padres no tenían todo el dinero del mundo para comprármelo.

_- Pero como papa? – no lograba articular bien lo que quería decir así que lo mire a los ojos_

_-muchísimas gracias, no debiste molestarte- al fin las palabras salían de mi boca_

_-Descuida hija, tu mama, su novio y yo juntamos el dinero necesario para comprarlo queríamos agradecerte todo lo que has hecho en estos años- dijo mi padre con una enorme sonrisa que hacia tiempo que no veía_

Me dio las llaves y me fui hacia el instituto, definitivamente este era uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Las clases pasaron rápido hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, fui en busca de mis primas Alice y April, ellas eran hermosas parecían una muñecas a lo que pensé otro punto en contra para no llamar la atención. Alice es pequeña un año menor que yo, cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros y muy imperativa, April era todo lo contrario , alta rubia muy tranquila pero lo que enamoraba mas a los chicos eran sus profundos ojos color avellanas.

Al encontrarlas las abrace, tenia mucho tiempo sin verlas, entre nuestra conversación vi entrar a un chico, era alto cabello cobrizo y tenia una hermosa sonrisa, cuando menos me lo esperaba vi a mi prima Ali correr a sus brazos, pero que pasaba? No entendía porque sentía celos? Ni siquiera lo conocía, ni sabia su nombre. Mientras seguía con mi debate interno April me saco un poco de mis dudas.

_-El es Edward primis, el es mi amigo, bueno es una persona muy importante para mi, ven te lo presentare- dijo mi prima mientras tomaba mi mano y me arrastraba un poco mas hacia ellos._

Ahora estaba perdida, el no era el novio de Alice sino de April, que me pasaba? Ella era como mi hermana no podía meterme con su novio.

-_Eddie -dijo mi prima y se lanzo a sus brazos_

_-Como estas hermosa? Como esta Joe? – le dijo mientras besaba su frente_

Yo tenia mil dudas en mi cabeza, quien era Joe? Edward era su novio?

_-Ambos estamos bien corazón – le dijo sonriendo y se voltio y me miro_

_-Edward ella es mi prima Isabella pero no la vallas a llamar así, solo dile Bella- dijo mi prima muy feliz y amable-_

_-U un un gus gu gusto B be bella-dijo el nervioso y se acerco a mi besando mi mejilla_

Que mierda piensas Bella, el no esta nervioso por ti, debe ser tímido es todo.

Luego no paso prácticamente nada, luego de mis clases fui a buscar a mis primas, no fue sorpresa para mí que Edward se fuera con nosotras.

Estuve distraída todo el camino hasta que antes de llegar a la cas de mis primas April y Edward pararon en seco y me miraron, sabia que algo pasaba, Alice siguió, por lo visto ella ya sabia de que se trataba todo esto.

April POV

La verdad estaba muy nerviosa, como se tomaría mi prima saber que yo era madre soltera, que tenia un hermoso bebe que era mi vida luego de que su papa murió, era lo único que era mío solo mío.

-Prima, ven debemos hablar- mire a Edward el sabia lo difícil que era para mi hablar de ese tema

Nos sentamos en un parque a una cuadra de mi casa, Edward me rodeo con sus brazos en señal de apoyo, Bels solo nos miraba sin entender y algo celosa?... Ja lo había descubierto, a mi primis le gusto Eddie y pensaba que era mi novio, la conocía muy bien y lo veía en su mirada.

_-De que hablaremos -me pregunto_

_-Es que – no sabía como decírselo_

_-Dime, puedes confiar en mi – me dijo mirándome algo asustada_

_-Tengo un bebe Bels, tiene un mes –solté rápidamente, Ed me abrazo mas fuerte haciendo que no olvidara su apoyo_

_-Que que? – dijo mirando a Edward_

_- No soy el padre – dijo Ed al ver su mirada acusadora_

_- Entonces de quien es? –pregunto aun mas confundida que antes_

_- Hace un año salí con un chico llamado Alexander, veras luego que yo quede embarazada, a los 5 meces el murió, en un accidente – no podía seguir hablando mi voz se había quebrado y mi rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas_

_- Mi padre era su ginecólogo y Ali es la novia de mi hermano yo supe de su situación y nos hicimos amigos y la he apoyado en todo lo que he podido y la he ayudado con Joe- dijo Edward al ver que yo no podía seguir el relato_

Bella POV

Estaba mas que sorprendía y por otro lado llena de ternura por el gesto que tubo Edward con mi prima y su bebe, una pregunta que tenía en mente desde el almuerzo salió de mi boca sin darme cuenta

_-Ustedes son novios?_

_-No, el es el padrino de Joseph Alexander-fue mi prima la que contesto_

Luego de un rato de charlar fuimos a su casa y me llene de emoción al ver a mi sobrino, era una preciosura, tenia unos hermoso ojos iguales a los de mi prima pero mas verdosos, su cabello era rubio como el de un chico que estaba en la foto junto a mi prima, el debió ser Alexander.

Los meces pasaron, mis celos se fueron y ya era amiga de Ed, habíamos salido varias veces, ya hacia 8 meces de mi llegada, mi sobrino tenia 10 meces casi y lo íbamos a bautizar, Ed y yo seriamos los padrinos ya que Ali había sido de su boda. Luego de el bautismo con permiso de mi prima llevamos a Joe a dar un paseo, debía agradecerle mucho a ese pequeño, el me había unido mas con Ed.

Estábamos tomando un helado cuando un Joe muy enérgico miro a Ed y luego a mí.

_-Esta bien campeón lo hare-dijo a Joe y luego me miro_

_-Bels sabes que nos llevamos muy bien y que somos muy parecido y pues… en fin no soy muy bueno para esto quiero decir me gusta..quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Ed atropelladamente yo estaba sorprendida pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a mi pequeño sobrino dándome una cajita y balbuceando algo parecido a tito_

_-Si Ed, si quiero. Te quiero a ti desde que te conocí-le respondí y me coloco el pequeño pero hermoso anillo_

Joe aplaudía feliz y Ed me dio un pequeño beso, al llegar a casa le conté a mis primas y April ya lo sabía desde que nos presento, que puedo decir ella me conocía bastante bien.

Los meces pasaban y mi relación con Edward iba de lo mejor, llevábamos seis meces juntos.

De un día para otro las cosas cambiaron, de golpe el desapareció, la verdad yo estaba asustada, el ya no llamaba, ni venia por mi, sabia que April sabia algo pero me lo oculto, yo y Joe extrañábamos mucho a Ed, mi pequeño sobrino era mi única alegría.

Los meces pasaron yo estaba peor, me fui a vivir con mis primas, por las noches apenas dormía, así fuera por su recuerdo que me hacia llorar o por las horribles pesadillas que tenia, esto era realmente horrible.

Edward POV

Extrañaba demasiado a April, Joe y Ali peo sobre todas las cosas a mi Bella, pero como podía mirarla a la cara y decirle que tenia cáncer que si el tratamiento no funcionaba era cuestión de tiempo lo que quedaba de mi vida, de vez en cuando hablaba con April ella era la única que sabia de mi situación además de mis padres, tenia que salir del país para poder recibir los tratamientos indicados, ella me contaba lo mal que se encontraba Joe y Bels sin mi, pero después de todo ella mejor que nadie entendía por lo que pasaba.

Solo no perdía la fe de que todo saliera bien y que pronto tuviera a mi prácticamente sobrino , a mi mejor amiga a mi duende y a mi Bels entre mis brazos.

Pasó un mes y los tratamientos iban bien pero como consecuencia de ello estaba más delgado y había perdido el cabello.

Bella POV

Ya hacia casi un año de su partida y Salí de compras con Joe y April para levantar un poco el animo, April bajo en el aeropuerto y no entendí porque, Joe ya la extrañaba por lo que me pidió que la fuéramos a buscar, al ver a Joe desprenderse de mi mano y correr hacia los brazos de un hombre me asuste, pero al ver quien era pensé que alucinaba pero igual corrí a sus brazos, era el, era mi Ed, lloraba de alegría al saber que era verdad y no un sueño, estaba demasiado feliz , el solo nos abrazaba a mi y a Joe hasta que April se nos sumo al abrazo.

Cuando llegamos a casa ellos me explicaron todo, me sentí muy mal por no poder haber estado al lado de mi Ed, el me había necesitado mucho en esos momentos.

Ya había pasado un mes de nuestro reencuentro y adivinen que, estoy comprometida!, yo no podía estar mas feliz, incluso hace unas semanas había tenido mi primera vez y si fue lo mas hermoso de mi vida y fue con el, el se porto todo como un caballero conmigo, adoraba a mi pequeño sobrino-ahijado de casi dos años era la luz para mi y Ed y sobretodo para April, tal como ella me dijo desde que conocí a mi sobrino, el era el calco de su papa. Alice iba muy bien con Jasper y el me caía bien. Jacob mi mejor amigo estaba intentando ser mas que amigos con April aunque el sabia que ella no borraría de su corazón a su Alex pero lo estaba logrando.

-Ed amor- grite para luego vomitar todo y estar algo mareada

-Que pasa mi princesita sexy? No estas bien, te llevare con mi papa para que te revise – me dijo sujetando mi cabello

Me llevo a el consultorio de su papa sin quejas acepte hasta que me sacaron sangre y el me beso para que no me doliera. Llevábamos una hora esperando cuando mi suegro nos llamo

-Hijo, Bella, me harán abuelo, felicidades serán papas, Bella tienes c así dos semanas de embarazo

Entre lagrimas y alegría nos besamos, abrazamos y nos fuimos a casa, todos se pusieron felices con la noticia, ya me quedaba poco menos de un mes para acabar el instituto por lo que no habría problema.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meces de mi embarazo hoy sabríamos que seria, Joe y Ed me acompañaron a mi cita con mi suegro que gracias a Dios era medico

En mi mente quedo la cara de felicidad de Ed cuando le dijeron que seria una niña y la felicidad de Joe que besaba mi pequeña pancita diciéndole a su primita que la cuidaría y la quería mucho.

**Y bien que les pareció?**

**Es un poco larga porque es un regalo especial para mi primis y me inspire**

**Criticas, halagos, lo que sea espero sus comentarios**

**Gracias por leerlo**

**yess-alice**


End file.
